Yeah, If I was Insane
by Nascha14
Summary: It all starts off on one of those nice summer days when nothing can go wrong. Then Aragorn shows up on a shed roof, I spout some sentimental drivel, and middle earth is forever changed. Just some fluff from in High School...before I learned about grammar.
1. Chapter One: Of shed roofs and of Orange...

Yeah, if I was Insane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one  
  
Of shed roofs and oranges  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You could say I'm weird. You could even say I'm insane. But if you told me that this past year would be the weirdest year of my life, I'd say yeah, if I was insane. Which even though you might say I am, I'm not. Okay, confused yet? You'll see what I mean soon enough.  
  
It all begins at my friend Kadi's house. This is where my idiotic chapter title actually starts to make sense. Shed roofs, sounds strange, but what happened then, that fateful July evening, is even stranger. It does indeed involve shed roofs. And soon enough, oranges, but we're not there yet. We're still on shed roofs.  
  
It all truly starts in her shed. You see, her shed is two stories high. With a bottom for storage, and a second floor for a 'clubhouse', in general, it's a pretty efficient little building. To continue, me and Kadi were seated on the floor of the second story, sipping lemonade through straws, and basking in the sun that was pouring through the open door, which happened to open onto a 'balcony'.  
  
It was a typical lazy afternoon. The sound of traffic in the background, the CD-player softly playing the local radio station, and just warm enough to make us seek refuge in the shed and get out of the sun. We had a plate of brownies, still warm, just out of the oven and compliment of Kadi's older sister Bri and two large glasses of pink lemonade, more ice than lemonade. All was at peace. We had the whole summer ahead of us, and hopes were high, and about to be dashed, mind you.  
  
It was in the middle of my favorite song that the loud thud was heard on the shed roof. At first we thought it might have been a branch, fallen from the tree that's branches overhung the shed. Our first clue that it wasn't this was the sound of someone kicking the roof. We looked at each other, up at the ceiling, back at each other, set our lemonades on the little plastic kiddy table and dashed onto the balcony. We turned around, and shading our eyes, looked up, and gasped.  
  
A very startled man was clinging for dear life onto the peak of the very steep roof. He was dressed much like the people from the lord of the rings movies, my favorite movies of all time. The guy looked like Aragorn, and was very miffed at this point and trying to stand, which if you see my friends shed roof, is very close to impossible. Suddenly, he lost his grip as slid down the roof, backwards and on his stomach. He luckily grabbed the gutter and clung to that for dear life. Seeing the current predicament unfolding, we both scrambled down the ladder and rushed into the bottom part of the shed, seeking obviously, a ladder, as the one leading to the balcony was to short and also was nailed in.  
  
We found what we were looking for right away and pulled it out from under a pile of snow shovels and sleds. Kadi slammed the door shut as I lugged the overly large ladder to the side of the shed. Using our superior strength (sort of) we pushed the ladder against the side of the shed, and the guy swung sideways and started down the ladder. He lost his balance about five rungs up and landed with a thud in front of us.  
  
He forced himself into a kneeling position. "I thank you, kind ladies, I might have lost my life were it not for you."  
  
Kadi rolled her eyes and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and returned the glance. Kadi spoke. "Alright, I'm going to make this short and to the point. What the frig were you doing on the roof of my shed, and what's up with the medieval fair outfit?"  
  
He stood and brushed himself off and gave us a puzzled look "Medieval fair? What the frig? Where am I?"  
  
Kadi and I looked at each other for a second. It couldn't be. If it really was him. "Alright, where's the elf dude? How do we know we can trust this Strider" she giggled whispering.  
  
"I don't know, but to repeat Frodo's line 'What other choice do we have?' We'll just have to deal with it." I whispered back.  
  
Kadi looked back at the very disgruntled 'Strider' "Alright buddy, information, fork it out, who are you and why are you here?"  
  
"Fork it out?" he asked looking puzzled.  
  
I rolled my eyes, I really hoped he was just ditzy because he had fallen off many more than one shed roof this fine evening. "Okay." I said, trying to maintain my composure "You tell us who you are and why you're here, and we'll tell you where you are." I said, trying to phrase it as simply as possible.  
  
"I am Aragorn---"  
  
"Son of Arathorn." Said Kadi and I together.  
  
He gave us a puzzled look and continued "And I do not know any better why or how I am in this place than I know where I am."  
  
"You are in Damon, New York, the United States of America, on planet earth, in the solar system in the Milky Way galaxy." I rattled off quickly 'Home of oranges." I said without really knowing why.  
  
He looked even more puzzled.  
  
Kadi rolled her eyes and whispered loudly "Does he even know what oranges are?"  
  
"Good question." I mused without bothering to whisper "Do they have oranges in middle earth?"  
  
"Oranges?" He asked, trying to become a part of the quickly deteriorating conversation.  
  
"It's a food."  
  
"Yeah, you want to try one?" asked Kadi suddenly.  
  
'Strider' paused for a moment. "What's there to lose?" Kadi started across the backyard and up the porch steps.  
  
"My sanity maybe." I mumbled as I followed, my arms crossed.  
  
Bri was in the kitchen, humming happily as she dug through the fridge. "Hey Bri, want to grab an orange while you're in there?" asked Kadi as she entered the back door.  
  
"Sure." Came the muffled answer from inside the fridge.  
  
Bri stood up and shut the fridge door, and orange in one hand and a carton of milk in the other "Here." She shoved the orange at us and started towards the living room with the milk. "Hey Strider." She called over her shoulder. She started to push the door to the living room open but stopped dead and dropped the carton of milk. "Who in the name of Gods good earth is that?" she asked whirling around.  
  
"Well," I started "It's a long story."  
  
Kadi proceeded to rattle off the whole story as she cut the orange "So as you can see, we have quite the predicament." She finished, handing the orange to Aragorn.  
  
Bridget grinned "Was Boromir here? Because if he was." she trailed off grinning nastily. I glared at her, hiding a smile, but Kadi and Aragorn gave her a blank clueless look.  
  
During the second week of school, that past school year of course, Ari, Bri and I were sitting at lunch. We were blabbing lord of the rings nonsense when Ari and me got into an argument. It was about Boromir. We argued and argued, I on the side that Boromir sucked, and Ari finally went into a fit.  
  
"Boromir is cool! How can you hate him and love that little wuss Frodo!? I love Boromir! I want to blow his.." She trailed off, clapped her hand over her mouth and turned red as a fire engine.  
  
"That was not meant to sound like that." She said. But Bridget and me didn't hear. We were to busy trying not to fall over and off the chairs. We were laughing so hard we saw stars. The football players gave us enough stares to last the rest of high school.  
  
"I meant the horn of Gondor! The horn of Gondor, like in the end of the movie!" she gasped in between giggles.  
  
Anyway, Aragorn proceeded to eat the orange, Kadi and Bri and I watching with our mouths hanging open.  
  
"Is it possible to eat that fast?" I asked.  
  
"Well, judging on the fact that he is here and now, eating the orange that fast, I think we can safely say it's possible." Said Bri, in a matter of fact way.  
  
When he had finally finished, we shoved him into the living room and sat him in the recliner and turned on the lamp, aiming it at his face. He threw his arms up in front his eyes.  
  
Kadi spoke first "Okay, how'd you get here?"  
  
He blinked several times "I was in Moria and the troll, I was knocked out, and now." he trailed off.  
  
Bri, Kadi and I exchanged looks. I looked at him. "So you were in an underground garage and a truck hit you and now you're here?"  
  
He looked puzzled and Kadi gave me an 'OH-MI-GOSH SHE'S LOST IT' look.  
  
Bri rolled her eyes "You're confusing him! Stop."  
  
"Uh, Bri, update, we're all confused. A guy just fell off your shed roof." I said with a yawn.  
  
"Could I have another orange?" asked Aragorn suddenly, "I feel I haven't eaten in weeks."  
  
Kadi headed into the kitchen and I stood up and walked across the living room and flopped in the other recliner and grabbed the phone.  
  
"I'm calling Josh." I said dialing his number "He has to see this guy." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay, How was it? I know the orange thing was a bit out of context, but I was half asleep when I wrote this. We didn't have a drop of coffee in the house  
  
Oh yeah-nothing dealing with LotR belongs to me. Well, Lorien does, but that's a whole different story. REVIEW! Oh yeah, PLEEEEEASE 


	2. Chapter Two: LotRfreak Boy and the Shiel...

Okay, if you haven't figured this out yet, This story was inspired by Ariandir's "There an elf in my kitchen" Only the best fan fiction in the world. I want to give Ariandir ALMOST ALL the credit; the tiny bit left at the end is mine. Go read her story after you read mine.If you see similarities.which you will .I'm not copying...I am in fact trying not to copy a bit of it. You'll see the differences and the similarities  
  
There, now that I've just written an entire paragraph of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.you may read on. Please enjoy.THEN GO READ "THERE'S IN ELF IN MY KITCHEN!" (Ariandir...the advertisements on me) Oh yes.please do review... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Yeah, If I was Insane  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
LotR Freak and The Shield Maiden  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~  
  
It didn't take Josh long to run the block to Kadi and Bri's house. In the meantime, we introduced our dear middle-earthean friend to cable. Kadi had tried to introduce him to her music and he had clapped his hands over his ears until she turned it off.  
  
"These people have no taste in music." Grumbled Kadi, turning off the music. We didn't tell her, but Bri and I were just about as thankful as Aragorn.  
  
He watched the crocodile hunter for about twenty minutes, then got bored and started to toy around with the piano. That's when the pounding on the door turned our attention to the fact that THE LotR Freak, Josh, had arrived. I scrambled to the door and Kadi threw herself onto the couch and began to flip through channels. Bri was teaching Aragorn how to play the piano. I skidded to a stop at the door and peered out to see Josh's face nearly pressed against the door and bright red. I opened the door a crack and stuck my head out.  
  
"How may I help you?"  
  
"Where is he?" he was standing on his tiptoes trying to peer around me. To put it short (no pun intended) and to the point, Josh was not the tallest guy in the world. The hobbits were probably about as tall as he was, but that's a whole different story.  
  
"Where's who?"  
  
"It's not funny, where is he?"  
  
"If you're referring to the mailman, he just left. If you're referring to the tall, dark and handsome ranger, He's in the living room learning to play 'row, row, row your boat' on the piano." A loud boom was heard as Bri slammed the key cover down in frustration. A loud yelp confirmed it had been on the tall, dark and handsome one's fingers.  
  
"Letmeinletmeinletmein!"  
  
"Say that again."  
  
He sucked in a large breath "Will you just let me in."  
  
"Toll please."  
  
He dug three dollars out of his pocket and handed in to me "Here you go, can I come in now?"  
  
I paused for a moment "There's a tax on that."  
  
"Just let me in!" he whined and I stepped aside.  
  
By the time I may it back into the living room, Josh's mouth might as well have been on fire. He was talking faster than I could ever have managed. Well actually, with my mouth...He'd have come in close second. Bri and Kadi were watching TV. I didn't even bother to ask what. I just walked over and grabbed Bri's arm.  
  
"Bri, your parents are going to be back in half an hour."  
  
She looked up in a alarm "I don't normally use inappropriate language, but right about now, it seems appropriate. Shit, shit, shit and more of that stuff. We've got to get a place ready for him!"  
  
"The shed!" we both said together and flew out the back door.  
  
Kadi remained watching television and Josh was getting Aragorn's whole life story. We were safe for a while.  
  
Once in the shed, Bri's language did seem about appropriate. Compliments of their two little sisters, it was going to be quite the task cleaning it up. There was only one spot where the floor was visible, which was where Kadi and I had pushed the clutter to the side so we could sit somewhere.  
  
Bri let out a heavy sigh. Dress-up clothes were in cluttered heaps along with play food and dolls. Shelves and kiddy furniture were overturned everywhere and the mess from Kadi and my little snack were strewn all over the small kiddie table.  
  
"I'll get the vacuum." Bri started down the ladder and I began to push the mess into a pile.  
  
When Bri returned, I helped get the vacuum up and started to line the kiddy furniture against the wall while she went and rigged up the extension cord. When she returned, we began to sort through the center pile of junk, stacking things neatly on shelves and folding the dress-up clothes. Finally finished with the major chore, Bri vacuumed while I disposed of the play food (i.e. I put it in the attic to avoid any accidents with the middle-earthean one) When I returned, I helped Bri get the vacuum back down and put the extension cord away.  
  
We were now down to five minutes. Josh and Kadi brought our guest out while Bri and I lugged down a mattress from one of the cots in the attic. We returned and brought down a sleeping bag and grabbed a pillow, courtesy of Bri. We had just managed to set everything up when Kadi and Bri's parents pulled up. Kadi went down with Josh to distract them while Bri and I explained the you-must-not-leave-here-under-pain-of-death rule. Kadi and Josh returned with a battery-powered lantern and some more brownies and we all sat down.  
  
"So what time are you leaving Beck?"  
  
"Well, it's four forty-five now and my parents said they'd be here at six. I figure I have about an hour and a half with stalling."  
  
"That's good." Bri glanced towards Aragorn, who was inspecting one of the brownies with a disgusted look. "Because I have no idea what we're going to do about this. We need to talk. Everybody up!"  
  
Everyone looked at her like 'yeah right' and continued what they were doing. Bri moaned.  
  
"Guys." I said in my listen-to-me-or-suffer-the-consequences look. Everyone looked at me, so I began "We have a slight problem on our hands. Wait, It's not slight, It's anything but slight. Anyone here whose read "There's an elf in my kitchen." Will know this." Blanks stares proceeded the last statement. I rolled my eyes and continued. "In "There's an elf in my kitchen" Legolas pops up in Kit's kitchen. In our case, we're talking Aragorn and the shed roof. After this, all the rest of the fellowship begin to show up in various locations within Kit's home." I glanced pointedly at Kadi and Bri. "If the same thing happens here, we could have a major problem on our hands." Even Aragorn was listening now "If this does happen Bri, you are in charge of bringing them up here. You, Kadi, are in charge of distracting the rents. Josh? If for any reason this does happen and they run out of room, you are in charge of bringing the others to your house to stow in the attic, as Kadi and Bri's is far to open to others." I took a breath "If anything bad happens, call me. Got it?"  
  
"Yup." Everybody nodded.  
  
"That was too easy." I mumbled. Kadi and Josh proceeded to argue once more and Aragorn threw the brownie out the door. I jumped up and slammed the door again "What did I say about going outside?"  
  
He gave me a rather miffed look and plopped back onto the cot mattress.  
  
So Bri and me spent the next hour and a half drawing up emergency plans and at six, my parents whisked me away home, leaving poor Bri to deal with the mess.  
  
Upon arriving at my fine abode, I went straight to my room and began to read up as much as I could about LotR. I knew a lot about the books, but I didn't know everything. By seven, I knew a considerable amount more than previously. Which amazed even me.  
  
I sat up and yawned. Things were not going as planned. The whole idea of LotR characters turning up had seemed so wonderful when reading "There's an elf in my Kitchen." But now..I wasn't too sure. I mean, lets face it. We were not real big on good hiding spots. Kadi and Bri's shed was a favorite play spot for their little sisters, as was their attic. It would only be a matter of time before the munchkins found out. It would be easy to keep Meg quiet, but Erin would be a harder. Not only was she younger, which meant sometimes things were said without being on purpose, but she wouldn't take a bribe as well.  
  
What would happen with Josh? His little brother Kevin could be quite spiteful if he wanted. If he found out and was mad at Josh for something.I don't even want to go there. Not to mention Danielle, if everybody's favorite elf showed up there..Not good.  
  
Then there was the dilemma of myself. My little brothers had a tendency to pop in without knocking. Not only that, but unlike the others, I didn't have an attic or shed. Our basement was not a good place as my Dad went down there all the time to do laundry. The only option I would have would be my room, and my room was the smallest of our house and anybody else's for that matter. If they showed up here.there would be deep trouble, very very very very very very very very very deep trouble.  
  
BOOM  
  
I was instantly alert. I glanced towards my closet.  
  
And screamed.  
  
"Is everything okay Becca?" I threw myself against my door to keep my mom from coming in.  
  
"Perfectly fine! My, um, glass of water spilled. It was really cold, sorry."  
  
"Okay." Came the reply.  
  
I whirled around "Oh my god, how did you get here?"  
  
Sitting in my closet (which doesn't have a door, thanks to poor carpentry.) was Eowyn.  
  
She looked around startled and instinctively put her hand to where the hilt of her sword normally would have been. Except for some reason, much to my relief, there wasn't one there.  
  
"Where am I?" she looked around in wonder.  
  
"Can we put that question on hold?"  
  
"Becca!" I threw myself in front of my door again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Phone for you."  
  
"Um, can I take it in here? I'm getting dressed."  
  
"Sure.' I opened the door a bit and grabbed the phone before shutting it.  
  
"Hullo?"  
  
"Hullo? Beako?" It was Kristie, another of my best buds.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered cool and casually as Eowyn stood up and began to explore my closet (mainly the clothes).  
  
"You'll never guess what, but.." 


	3. Chapter Three: Frodo Lives and Merry and...

Yeah, If I was Insane  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Frodo Lives and Merry and Pip Come along for the Ride  
  
~*~*~  
  
I stood for a moment, the phone to my ear, my mind running along in it's own paranoid ways.  
  
"Beako?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
I paused, it had to be, why else would she call? "Lord of the Rings characters have started popping out of nowhere?"  
  
There was a pause "How did you know?"  
  
I glanced towards Eowyn, who had, in the past few moments, forgotten her confusion and discovered my lava lamp "Technical difficulties seem to be wide spread."  
  
"Oh my gosh, who?"  
  
"Eowyn. How about you?"  
  
"Merry and Pippen."  
  
There was a long pause and then Kristie (aka KP) began to giggle like mad "Merry and Pip seem to have discovered the fridge."  
  
"Your parents aren't home, are they?" I asked, slightly panicked.  
  
"Nope, They're at Casey's basketball game. They won't be home for a couple of hours."  
  
I winced. To me, Casey was an older version of Josh's little brother Kevin. It couldn't get much worse. "Do you have a hiding place?"  
  
"The attic." Came the all to calm reply.  
  
The call waiting began to beep. "KP? Can you hang on a sec, I've got another call."  
  
"Kay."  
  
I clicked over 'Hullo?"  
  
"Hullo? Becca?"  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
My stomach did a flip "What is it?"  
  
"Um, well, Gandalf just popped out of the bathroom."  
  
"Josh, you say it as though you're talking about a pop-tart popping up."  
  
"Well, it looked sort of like that. The bathroom door was just hanging open and next thing I know, he just comes sailing out of there like there was no tomorrow."  
  
I felt dizzy for a second as my panic reached its maximum capacity. "Okay, Listen, call Kadi and Bri. Make sure they don't have any more surprises waiting. I've got KP on the other line with a similar predicament"  
  
I could almost see him nodding and glancing nervously towards the two characters "Okay, call me back when you're done though." Some one on Josh's end screamed "Becca, you really have to call me back." He hung up.  
  
I clicked back over "KP?"  
  
"Yeah?" I could hear Merry and Pippen arguing over popcorn in the background "What's wrong now?"  
  
"Gandalf seems to have appeared at Josh's house. It seems like there's another as well."  
  
She laughed "And what are they doing at Josh house." She then paused "What do you mean another one?"  
  
"Well, someone sort of screamed and Josh was all 'igottagocallmebacksoon.'"  
  
"So there's another one?"  
  
"Uh yeah, I think we can safely assume that."  
  
"Okay, I'll go stow these two in the attic." She said, sounding a bit too cheery.  
  
"And don't forget to tell the don't-leave-here-under-pain-of-death-rule. Call me back if there's any more dilemmas." I was itching to call Josh back and see what was going on.  
  
"Okay, I will." She paused "And Beck?"  
  
"Yes?" My head was about to explode.  
  
"Calm down and enjoy this. Maybe Leggy will turn up."  
  
I rolled my eyes "Whatever, I have to go."  
  
"Okay bye." She hung up.  
  
I flopped on the bed and ordered Eowyn to sit down and be quiet. I dialed Josh's number.  
  
"Hullo?"  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Tis' me."  
  
"What developments?"  
  
"Nothing at Kadi's. I've got Sam and Gandy in the other half of the attic."  
  
I nodded. Josh's attic was divided into two rooms. One was his, and the other was less cozy and for storage. I couldn't think of a better arrangement. My mind stopped dead "Sam?" I could hear Danielle in the background.  
  
"You bet, let's hope it stops here. Who do we have so far."  
  
"Eowyn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippen, Aragorn, and Gandalf I guess. But how did Sam get there?"  
  
"He sort of popped up in Danielle's room."  
  
"Okay, this could be worse. But we can handle this."  
  
"I hope so. You maintaining any shred of sanity?"  
  
"Barely." I glanced at the clock. It was almost eight already. I needed sleep and I could hear the rest of the family bedding down around the house, despite the early hour.  
  
"Why don't I let you go. My parents will be home any minute."  
  
"Okay, I'd better go too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye. Don't forget the don't-leave-here-under-pain-of-death-rule." I looked pointedly at Eowyn, who nodded in understanding.  
  
He hung up.  
  
I slowly went into the linen closet down the hall and got a sleeping bag along with two extra pillows. I threw them in my room and turned around. My mom was standing there.  
  
"Night Beck. What's up with the stuff?"  
  
"You know its summer, never know when there will be a sleepover."  
  
She nodded "See you in the morning."  
  
I was in my room already. I unrolled the sleeping bag and set the two pillows up. I turned to Eowyn.  
  
"You're going to have to sleep like this." I motioned towards the sleeping bag and pillows.  
  
She was already burrowing down into it. I sighed. That had been easier than expected. I turned out the lights and flopped in bed, not even bothering to change out of my sweat pants and too-big T-shirt and into pj's.  
  
But it was not to be. I heard a small thud and jumped up. I was really in no mood at that moment. I flicked on the lights. Eowyn was sitting up and trying not to laugh. The reason was probably the fact that Frodo was cowering under my desk.  
  
"What the hell?" I said in disbelief.  
  
"Hell?" said Frodo looking up.  
  
I didn't answer that "How did you get here."  
  
"I'm not really sure, I guess that."  
  
"That seems to be the general consensus. Nobody has any idea of what's going on." Frodo looked quite puzzled and for the first time noticed Eowyn "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Eowyn." She said smiling.  
  
"And I'm Mr. Magoo." I mumbled. Frodo gave me a strange look. "No I'm not! I'm Becca."  
  
"Where are we?" they both said at the same time, looking at me.  
  
"You're in Damon, New York." I began, but cut off there. We didn't want anymore problems with oranges. "Wait here!" I said suddenly, turning and dashing out the door and down the hall. A pillow and sleeping bag later I was back in my room, door firmly latched against any intruding family members.  
  
Frodo by this point had discovered the lava lamp as well. I sighed; this was getting to be quite complicated. I laid out the sleeping bag and Frodo plopped down, after I shut the lava lamp off. I sat on my bed. It was conference time.  
  
"Alright troops. We have a problem. At exactly, oh I don't know, three o'clock this afternoon, Aragorn turned up on the Hodson's shed roof. We were able to clear a safe area for him to stay. Just a few moments ago, I conversed with Josh Ferraro and Kristie Vallen. They both had similar problems, but by the names Merry, Pippen, Sam and Gandalf. And you my friends have shown up here at my house. The only thing we can do is keep you safely hidden until we can solve this mystery. This means that under no circumstances do you EVER leave this room." I gave them a death glare. "Understood?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Alright, now, it's time for bed. We'll deal with this tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Good night." They both said at the same time as the slid down into the sleeping bags.  
  
I got up and flicked off the lights. Tomorrow was definitely going to be crazy. 


	4. Chapter Four: Elves and Laundry

OMG! People reviewed. (Thank you 'Trinity is my name'. I have never been loved so much that I've been sworn at!) (WorldsBiggestHermioneFan..I read your stories.Very cute.) (Punk princess!! KADI! Very funny.Kristie is going to have to start calling me Prancing Pony again! ((lol Jordan!)) Anyway..I know you're sort of not really yourself in the first dialog.but I've been working on bringing the true you out in the rest Of the chapters) Anyway, thank you for the reviews. They're the only things that get me up and moving! Enjoy this chapter. I think It's a tad longer than normal..sooooo..  
  
Yeah, If I was Insane  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Elves and Laundry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up relatively early for a summer morning and cleaned my room. By the time I was finished, Frodo and Eowyn were up. I opened my window and a cool breeze filtered in along with the first rays of sunlight. I found a puzzle in my closet and after explaining he general idea of such a pass- time, set out with a load of laundry. (I've done my own ever since a little experience with my favorite sweater and my father.)  
  
The house was quiet and most of the windows were open. I could hear a robin singing and stood at the back door for a few moments watching it hop around in search of breakfast. I smiled and picked up my basket of laundry and headed down the basement stairs and glanced at the clock in the kitchen on the way by. It was only seven o'clock. That was a very good thing, considering that that meant the rest of my family wouldn't be up for at least another hour. I started down the stairs into the basement.  
  
I shivered at the bottom of the stairs. It was quite chilly down there in the mornings. I made my way to the laundry room and set the basket on the floor and started the washing machine. I turned on the radio and began to sing along as I threw clothes in the machine. Everything was going pretty well, until I got the creepy feeling I was being watched.  
  
Slowly, I turned around. Nothing.  
  
I continued my chore and when I was finished I slammed the lid of the machine shut and started across the basement. But I stared to get that creepy being watched feeling again. I whirled around just in time to see a flash of something running behind a pile of boxes. I grinned, I had them. I slowly crept towards the boxes and cautiously crept forward and peered quietly around the boxes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Whoever it was had snuck around the other side of the boxes and was now behind me. I was alerted to this fact by an almost inaudible scuffle.  
  
"Gotcha!" I whirled around again.  
  
And came face to face with a deadly weapon.  
  
"Oh, hullo there." I giggled nervously.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Legolas.  
  
"Um, perhaps we might discuss this after I no longer have a deadly weapon aimed at my face?" is said, only slightly miffed.  
  
He reluctantly lowered the bow.  
  
"Okay, I'm Becca, and you are Legolas." This was going to be fun. I figured I'd mess with him a bit.  
  
He looked quite puzzled "How do you know this."  
  
"Oh, everybody here knows you!"  
  
"They do?"  
  
"Yup, you're practically a god!"  
  
He relaxed and smiled "Oh really?"  
  
"No lying."  
  
He frowned "I believe you are."  
  
"Then you'd be believing wrong."  
  
He sighed and placed the arrow back in it's rightful home and slung his bow over his shoulder. My blood pressure dropped considerably with the thought that I was no longer about to be turned into a moving target. "You do not lie?" he said quietly.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
He looked confused.  
  
"I mean, No! Of course not! Why would I lie?"  
  
"Humans can be unpredictable." He raised one of those adorable eyebrows.  
  
"Was that a diss?"  
  
He ignored the comment, probably because he had absolutely no idea what 'diss' meant.  
  
"Well then, up stairs we go!"  
  
He turned slowly around as I sailed past him and up the basement stairs. He quickly caught up with me. We were now in an alcove in the back of our kitchen when.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Frodo came screaming around the corner, My little brother Billy in hot pursuit with a toy sword; the kind that makes the fighting noises.  
  
"Billy! You arse!" I whispered venomously, grabbing his arm and yanking him around the side of the fridge in panic.  
  
"Becky? Billy? What's going on out there?" came a shout from my parent's room. I heard their door creaking open.  
  
Frodo was now clinging to Legolas who was resisting the urge to laugh. I glanced nervously around the fridge, only to spot my dad coming out of the back hall.  
  
I swung open the basement door and pushed the short one and the tall incredibly hot one through it. I slammed the door and whirled around to Billy. I could hear my dad entering the kitchen.  
  
"Billy, please don't tell anyone! I'll buy you ice cream once a week for the rest of the summer!" I pleaded.  
  
He frowned "Okay, But promise I can teach them to play Nintendo?" He smiled sweetly.  
  
I grinned "Yeah, but remember, no one hears about this. Not even your friends, or Ian and Kyle, or."  
  
"Okay Becky, I got it, don't tell anyone."  
  
"Don't tell anyone what?" My dad had just come around the fridge.  
  
Billy shrugged and snuck away and I looked up "That I'm going to clean the basement today. You caught me. 'Tis a secret no longer."  
  
My dad looked at me suspiciously and nodded before turning to go "You'd best get to work then." He crossed the kitchen and put on his shoes by the back door. He was already dressed and going out to do yard-work no doubt. I sighed and started back towards my room.  
  
I went and got Eowyn, who was going pretty good on the puzzle and dragged her downstairs. Frodo and Legolas meanwhile, had opened the washing machine and were watching the clothes as they agitated. I sighed and started stacking the scattered boxes against the far wall. I had just about finished when my mother opened the basement door and called down.  
  
I guzzled down the glass of ice tea she had ready and took the phone with a greatful sigh. At the bottom of the stairs, I stopped and dialed Josh's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Ferraro, Is Josh there?"  
  
"Yes dear, hang on, he's just on his way out to do the lawn."  
  
Several seconds passed "Hey Becky, what's up?"  
  
"Well, nothing really. Legolas and Frodo have shown up and are in the basement putting together a puzzle with Eowyn. Besides that, I'm cleaning the basement and talking to you. I'm sweeping to be more precise."  
  
There was a long pause, and then hysterical laughter.  
  
"What?" I said grumpily throwing down the broom and sitting on a box.  
  
"You've gotten Eowyn hooked on puzzles?"  
  
"Yes." I said slowly  
  
There was more laughter "And you have Legolas and Frodo in your basement."  
  
"Yes, and for gods sake Josh, what is so freaking funny?"  
  
"And you sound upset!" He positively collapsed into a fit of giggles. Yes, giggles. A very scary thing when coming from your best GUY friend. (Not boyfriend mind you)  
  
I smiled "And what's going on at your house?" I glanced towards Legolas.  
  
He sounded like he was being strangled for a moment as he spoke, and I vaguely discerned the name 'Elrond'  
  
It was MY turn to laugh.  
  
"Shut-up." He mumbled.  
  
The busy signal began to beep loudly "Hey Josh, he's all hidden right?"  
  
"Yes. Everything's fine." He said and shouted to some one that he was coming. "I got to go."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I clicked over "Hello?"  
  
"Beaky?"  
  
"Kris?"  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arwen IS HERE! Where's Aragorn staying."  
  
I laughed "Kadi's, but that's probably not such a good idea, Elrond's at Josh's house."  
  
She dropped the phone as she began to laugh hysterically.  
  
I started laughing now too. This was starting to become fun again, rather than stressful.  
  
"Did you they're distantly related?" I asked absentmindedly as I dusted some shelves and began to straighten the books. Eowyn glanced up, but then started to work on the puzzle again.  
  
"That's not a pleasant thought." Giggled Kristie "Like how related, I mean, is it like she's marrying her cousin? Or like her brother?"  
  
"I truly have no clue, but I have a feeling that's part of why he doesn't want them together. I mean come on! Would my dad let me marry Al?"  
  
"Al? He's your cousin, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Most definitely not."  
  
I cringed at the thought "Yuck." I replied.  
  
"On a lighter note, Galadriel's here as well. Maybe she could teach you to do those freaky mind tricks."  
  
"I doubt it." I frowned as I began to clean the laundry room "I think only elves can do that kind of thing."  
  
Legolas was listening in now, I ignored him.  
  
"How're Kadi and Bri?" I could her Casey in the background.  
  
"I haven't called them yet."  
  
"You probably should."  
  
"Okay, I'll do that right now." I started to switch the laundry over.  
  
"Bye, call me later."  
  
"Hey, at this rate, we'll have all the flipping orcs in middle earth here by tonight."  
  
"I should hope not."  
  
"Ditto, I got to go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I quickly dialed Kadi's number. The phone rang four times and the answering machine came on "Hi, this is the Hodson's. Leave your name and number at the tone and we'll get back to you."  
  
I waited until the tone sounded "Hey Kadi, its Becca. I was just calling to- "  
  
Some one picked up "Oh my gosh, Becca, We're doomed!" said a frantic Kadi.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We're okay for now, my parents brought Erin and Meg to dance. They won't be back for a couple of hours. But we currently have Aragorn, Boromir and Faramir in the shed."  
  
I paused for a second "And?"  
  
Some one screamed.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Kadi was laughing "Seems we have another guest."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Out! Out!" screeched Bri in the background.  
  
"Well," began Kadi "Seems Eomer has turned up.in our bathroom."  
  
I lost it, fell to the basement floor in hysterics. This was greater than any comedy movie ever made, this was.  
  
"You just be glad I was only getting soap!" shrieked Bri while Kadi snickered.  
  
I stood up and started the dryer. "So you're having some technical difficulties as well?"  
  
"Pretty much!" shouted a very annoyed Bri, obviously having grabbed the phone from Kadi.  
  
I groaned "Bri, calm yourself."  
  
"Calm myself? Friggen wonderful, friggen wonderful. My house is being taken over by people who claim to be from a fictional place and you tell me to calm myself. ARRRGGGHHH!" She hung up and I shrugged, setting down the phone.  
  
My mom opened the basement door at that moment and screamed down the steps "There's a pitcher of lemonade in the fridge. We're going grocery shopping."  
  
"You taking the boys?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll back in an hour."  
  
"See ya!" I saluted and turned around. Just one room left. The family room. That's when my stomach did a flip. Why hadn't I thought of it before? The family room the basement was uninhabited except when we had parties.which was almost never. I felt really smart, super smart.  
  
After straightening the place up and vacuuming the carpets, I dragged three sleeping bags down the stairs and then brought down some pillows. I stocked the fridge with cans of soda. This was going great, greater than expected. Once our middle-earthean guests were settled in the wonderful family room (it was only linked to the basement through a door. My dad had actually put up walls instead of leaving it open to the rest of the basement.) I quietly shut the door and started up the stairs.  
  
I poured myself a glass of lemonade and leaned against the back window, I smiled as I looked out into the field. I loved it. There was a huge field behind our house. About three quarters of it was being cleared to put in a housing development. But it was a pretty big field, so there was still a relatively large hunk of land left. I smiled, the birds were singing, the breeze was gently blowing the leaves on the few trees, a rabbit was hopping down the path my dad had made, an elf, namely Haldir was shooting my neighbors pool..  
  
I dropped my glass of lemonade, and was instantly glad it was actually plastic and not glass. I threw open the back door and ran barefoot across the lawn, swearing as I stepped on something sharp. By the time I'd gotten to Haldir, I had tripped a few times and he was obviously alerted to my presence. He gave me a very weirded out type look as I stood up.  
  
"Hi, you don't know who I am, but see that thing you were shooting? It's called a pool. Very dangerous. There's no way to kill it. The best thing to do is come with me!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him across my neighbor's lawn, across my lawn, up onto the porch, through the back door, through the dining room and kitchen, down the basement stairs and to the family room. I shoved the very startled elf into the family room. "Eowyn, tell him the whole deal." She nodded. Haldir was staring in amasement at the TV.  
  
I ran up the stairs, grabbed another sleeping bag and dragged it downstairs. By the time I had gotten back, Eowyn had explained the do-not- leave-under-pain-of-death rule and was now trying to explain that the television was completely harmless. I threw the sleeping bag through the door and left the poor middle-eartheans to deal with the rest themselves.  
  
I headed up the stairs, cleaned the spilled lemonade before getting another glass and heading to the living room and flopping on the couch.  
  
I thought all was a peace until a few moments later the phone rang. I picked up to hear Josh's very panicked voice over the line "Gimli's trying to destroy my attic!" the sound of breaking glass confirmed this.  
  
A few minutes later, I was on my bike and practically flying the three miles to his house. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Secret Slips

Well, here it is, another chaos filled chappie.We get some more people finding out and the final character shows up.GIMLI! Anyway, thank you all who reviewed. (Reania, I read a few of your stories and thoroughly enjoyed them all. The Saurumon idea is a good one. He did originally turn up at Josh's house in my older version 'one week'. But I think that having the baddies show up would make it kind of confusing..But maybe....lol) (Cat Eyes, thank you for the complement! I read your stories as well, and I enjoyed them. Keep writing!) (Punk Princess-KADI!!!!! Correction, my friend, people do cut oranges. Just because you don't, doesn't make the rest of the world insane. I also went on maps.com and it turns out that Your house is three and a quarter miles from mine, making dear Josh's only three. HAHAHAHAHA. No hard feelings though. And yes, you can be my editor, but you'll have to share the job with Kris and Josh!!) (Trinity is my name...be patient my dear reader! I do have school you know.mid terms were these past couple weeks, so I was pretty busy. Now that they're over, I should have more time to write. I am truly sorry for the wait tough! I feel so loved!) Read, review, enjoy. It gets quite crazy from here on out, so hold on for the ride.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Secret Slips  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I leaned my bike against the Ferarro's garage and dashed up the back steps and pounded on the door. I noted with satisfaction that the families cars were absent from the driveway as Josh threw the door open and dragged me inside.  
  
I gasped, the house looked like a tornado had run through it. Curtains were ripped, couches overturned, other items scattered about the floor, and I was fairly certain someone had raided the kitchen. Sam was probably the culprit of that.  
  
Josh was pretty much hyperventilating. It was actually a pretty funny sight. But down to business. "Where is he? When are your parents getting home? Do they know? Does anyone else? Is anything really important broken beyond repair? Is anybody hurt?"  
  
He looked ready to kill me. "He's in the attic. My parents will be home tonight at seven. No they don't know. Danielle knows, but that's it. The only thing that's really broken is one of the legs on the couch. That's easily fixed though. And no, no one is hurt." He said it all in one breath.  
  
Damn he was good.  
  
I let out a very large sigh "Well at least all we have to do is pick up, rather than try and explain the whole obnoxious, short, violent, hairy man- like thing running around destroying stuff."  
  
He gave me a blank look.  
  
"Okay! Alright, you get to work on fixing the couch and I'll go work on the kitchen."  
  
He nodded and headed to the basement to get the super glue, hammer, nails, and any other materials that might help him fix the broken piece of furniture. I began to dispose of the various empty food containers strewn about the kitchen.  
  
Josh fixed the couch and I finished wiping down the counters and sweeping, mopping, all those lovely jobs necessary to clean a kitchen. When we had both finished, we both began to pick up the stuff on the floor and vacuum. Apparently Josh had already cleaned up the attic.  
  
We both flopped on the couch and sipped lemonade in silence. We were in deep trouble. Very deep. Extremely deep. So deep no light was shining through, so deep that..  
  
"So, have the elves tried to destroy anything yet?"  
  
"Haldir tried to kill my neighbors pool."  
  
He rolled his eyes "Fun."  
  
"So where are the four bozos now?"  
  
"In the attic, like I said before. Gandalf's trying to cast some spell to keep the door shut to any one but me, you, and the others."  
  
"Ari included?"  
  
"Any one we say can enter."  
  
"Coolies."  
  
He gave me a strange look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Coolies?" "You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Good."  
  
A loud crash was heard from the attic, followed by a loud voice shouting "It's Alright! I seem to have worked the spell backwards! I'll have it fixed in no time!"  
  
Josh groaned "At this rate, my parents will know by the time they even walk in the door tonight."  
  
"Oh stuff it, you're clever enough to outsmart the bunch!" I patted him on the shoulder "Cheer up."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the phone rang. I bolted into the kitchen and put it on speakerphone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Becky, you have to get over here NOW!" it was Bri.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"They know."  
  
I stopped pacing "What?"  
  
"My parents. They know."  
  
"Well? How did they react?"  
  
"They've called the police."  
  
Josh let out a high pitched squeak.  
  
"They did WHAT????"  
  
"They called the police."  
  
"Are they there yet?"  
  
"No, but they will be soon."  
  
I hung up and ran out into the front hall. Josh followed. We ran out the door, slamming it behind us.  
  
Pulling my shoes on as we ran down the sidewalk, I began to rant, as I often do under large amounts of stress.  
  
"Great, what are we going to tell them?" We dashed across Lodger street and ran past the high school "Oh yes, these are our teachers from drama club. We're doing a play about the middle ages. The weapons are fake! We swear!"  
  
Josh gave me a blank look as we turned into Kadi and Bri's driveway. Two squad cars pulled in after us.  
  
"Oh no!" I moaned. A guy stepped out and I sighed with some relief. It was Steve. My mom knew him.  
  
"Hey Steve! Hows it going?"  
  
"Fine, but what seems to be the problem?"  
  
As if on cue, Kadi's mom came running out the front door, trailed by Kadi's dad, Bri, Kadi, Erin, and Meg.  
  
"Nothing! Just a little misunderstanding, you see-"  
  
Mr. Hodson cut me off. "There are four men out in my shed in full.armor.with swords and god knows what else!"  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow in a very Elrond-ish way "Well then.lets go take a look."  
  
Josh, Kadi, Bri and Myself all stepped in the way "We can explain!" we all said at once.  
  
Steve sighed and walked around us. We had no choice but to follow. Several moments later, we stood at the bottom of the ladder. I turned to Steve.  
  
"It's kind of important that one of us go up."  
  
He sighed again "All right."  
  
A few more moments later, Steve, John (the other officer) and I were all crowded onto the balcony-type-thing of the shed.  
  
"Let me go in first."  
  
Steve and John looked at each other before nodding.  
  
I pulled the door open and stepped inside.  
  
Faramir, Boromir and Eomer jumped to their feet, hands at the hilts of their swords. Aragorn then stood up "It's alright, She's a friend."  
  
They all nodded and sat down. I took a deep breath "Okay guys. We're in trouble. Kadi and Bri's parents have found out about you." I paused "You guys have to be relocated."  
  
They all stood up "Alright, let us go then."  
  
I sighed "Alright, lets go."  
  
I pushed open the door and the five of us stepped out.  
  
Steve started laughing and John eventually did too as we started down the ladder. Boromir had a bit of trouble, but we were soon all safe on the ground. That's when Josh came up with our lame excuse.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Hodson, I can explain. It's my fault. These are a few teachers from the drama club at the high school. They needed a place to discuss the play this year. I kind of rented out your shed."  
  
"That's nice, but how does that explain the clothing and weapons." Steve asked.  
  
"Oh that's simple." I replied "They were considering a medieval based play this year."  
  
"We're sorry to have caused you trouble." Said Bri sweetly "Would you like some lemonade?"  
  
Mr. Hodson sighed "You do realize you're grounded, don't you girls?" We all cringed.  
  
After a few more minutes of explanation, Josh, myself and the four 'drama club teachers' were off to Josh's house.  
  
"We're doomed." I noted as we walked past the high school again "We are really doomed."  
  
Josh sighed "You know they're going to call our parents."  
  
I moaned "Yup, we're doomed."  
  
"We're sorry to have caused you trouble." Said Boromir guiltily.  
  
I sighed "It's not your fault."  
  
We crossed Lodger street again and were soon in Josh's attic, all flopped in his room. All ten of us.  
  
"Two of you are going to have to come with me." I nodded towards Aragorn and the others.  
  
"Aragorn and Eomer can stay here." Started Josh.  
  
"And Boromir and Faramir can crash at my house." I finished.  
  
Josh nodded "I think those are good pairings."  
  
"I have to go now." I said, noting the time on the clock.  
  
Josh nodded and we all stood up. Gandalf, Sam, Aragorn, Eomer, Elrond, and Gimli all went back to the other side of the attic. Boromir, Faramir, Josh and I all trekked down through the house and out into the backyard.  
  
"Call Kris when you get home."  
  
"That I will."  
  
"I guess I'll see you then."  
  
"Yup." I nodded before hopping on my bike. "Lets go guys."  
  
And with that, A whole can of worms was now opened. We were doomed, for about a week, but that comes in later chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK Trinity! You happy! It may not be as good as the others.but hey.everybody has a chapter where they just go with the flow and really have no clue what to write. I hope everybody liked it anyway.If not.feel free to flame. I can take it...I think. 


	6. Chapter Six: Bump in the Night

Chapter Six  
  
Bump In the Night  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I plopped down on the family room couch, the door securely locked. August Sixth was two days away. We had successfully managed to hide the middle earthean's for a whole week. We had been grounded that entire time of course. That fact was probably why we had been able to hide them.  
  
I took a sip of Pepsi and turned the volume on the TV up. Of all the shows on television that day, they had to choose 'The Luck of the Irish', A movie I had already seen eight times. It was right during the basketball game at the end. Only Eowyn shared my enthusiasm and was reading a book rather than watching.  
  
The movie ended and I handed the remote to Boromir as I stood. It was kind of funny. We had managed to scrape together outfits for all the characters. Eowyn fit my clothes, Boromir and Faramir fit my dad's, Frodo fit Billy's, and Haldir and Legolas.fit my dad's clothes. Sort of. They needed belts, but the shirts fit. My dad isn't fat, but he certainly isn't fit and trim like the elves.  
  
The other characters were pretty lucky, except Gandalf. I had eventually borrowed a couple pair of pants from my grandpa, who is pretty tall. Like I said though, other than that, we had no real problem finding them a change of clothes so they had more than just one outfit. My dad was noticing the lack of pajamas in his drawers though. He eventually decided they were probably just somewhere in the laundry room. Isn't life interesting?  
  
I left the family room on a quest for more romance novels for Eowyn and some chips for everyone. Not bothering to lock the door, I started up the steps and into the kitchen. I wasn't to worried. My parents were going to be out all day with my brothers to the zoo or something, so I was safe until about eight. It was only noon. Life was good.  
  
Once in the kitchen, I grabbed a bag of chips out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. Starting towards the back rooms I stopped dead. A sudden thought had occurred to me. Should we let them watch Fellowship? If so, how were we going to get all of them together in one place?  
  
I shook my head; it could wait until later. After grabbing several books of different genres, I headed back towards the basement. The phone rang just as I reached the family room and I set everything I was carrying on the couch before barreling back up the stairs and picking it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Becca, how you doing?"  
  
"Good, considering I just had to sit through 'The Luck of the Irish."  
  
Kristie laughed "It's better than the home shopping network."  
  
"Fun." I commented dryly.  
  
"Fun doesn't even begin to describe it."  
  
"That much I guessed."  
  
"Oh yes, and we have our whole home shopping day planned out! At seven, Martha Stewart will be joining us in the studio to advertise her new line of kitchen appliances."  
  
I laughed "We're going to watch 'The Patriot' tonight come hell or high water."  
  
Kristie sighed "The luxury of choice."  
  
I paused "Are you going to let them watch fellowship on Tuesday."  
  
"I don't know, do we really want to start another problem?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking, but Josh let it slip the other day and Aragorn, Elrond, and Gandalf are determined to see it."  
  
"Typical Josh." She sighed "Always causing trouble."  
  
"My words exactly."  
  
"Well you have more trouble, I mean, Boromir is at your house. We all know what happens there."  
  
I frowned "I never thought about that."  
  
Some one shouted in the background and Kristie groaned "I'd better go, they're fighting over the potato chips again."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up and headed back down to the basement. Haldir and Legolas where fighting over the remote, Boromir and Faramir were goofing around with wrist weights, Eowyn had her face buried in 'Heidi', and Frodo had already polished off about half the bag of chips. I smiled. I loved these guys.  
  
Five rolled around and I changed the channel and 'the Patriot' started. Even Eowyn seemed interested. So for the next three hours we watched the revolutionary war movie. At eight o'clock, I headed upstairs, making sure everyone was settled and locking the door.  
  
Just as I got to the top of the stairs, I stopped dead, coming face to face with my mother.  
  
"So that's where all the bumps in the night were coming from."  
  
"Mom! You have to understand! They had nowhere else to stay."  
  
My mom held her hand up to silence me "You know I trust you. Just let me come down and take a look."  
  
I sighed "Promise you'll let them stay?"  
  
"Depends on how many lethal weapons they aim at my face." She said as she came down the stairs behind me. I stopped at the bottom.  
  
"But how did you know? I mean, the weapons part."  
  
"Dear, you clearly said 'Night Guys. Let me know in the morning if you need anymore books Eowyn.'"  
  
I grinned sheepishly "I did, didn't I."  
  
I took another deep breath and opened the door. Eowyn glanced up from 'Heidi'. I frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"They're taking her away from her grandfather!"  
  
I slapped forehead as my mom peered over my shoulder.  
  
Haldir and Legolas were fighting over the remote again while Boromir was snoring away sitting in the recliner. I turned around.  
  
"See? Perfectly harmless!"  
  
My mom raised an eyebrow, looking at Frodo who had pulled the empty chip bag over his head. "I'm kind of worried about my kitchen."  
  
I laughed and Eowyn put the book down to grab a tissue.  
  
My mom looked over at Eowyn. "Why don't you bring her to stay upstairs? I feel kind of bad for her down here with all these men."  
  
Faramir looked up from 'Sports Illustrated' and then continued to read.  
  
"She can sleep on the couch bed."  
  
My mom nodded "I go get that ready. Why don't you get her stuff and bring her up."  
  
Frodo shook the bag off his head.  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
Half an hour later, Eowyn was settled in the upstairs family room. I was surprised it had gone over so well with my family. I shrugged and headed back into the bathroom. Tomorrow was the day before fellowship came out on video, which meant that tomorrow was the day I had to make A BIG decision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it was kind of short, but consider yourselves lucky, I wasn't even going to write more today! What will become of our heroes? Check back soon for another chapter! (And yes, that is how my mom would react!) 


	7. Chapter Seven: Bad Idea

Well, here it is. Enjoy, If I mess up the order of scenes let me know! I tried, but I didn't have time to check the order of the scenes (though I probably should know it by heart.) It's very funny anyway. Do enjoy. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Keep reading. I'm not really sure where we're going after this, but the plot does thicken!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Bad Idea  
  
I stood in front of the shelf, my mouth hanging open. There it was. All the time spent waiting. It was finally mine!  
  
I took the DVD down from it's home and turned it over in my hands. It was finally mine. All mine!  
  
I dashed to the front registers and paid before quickly exiting into the parking lot. I scanned the surrounding area with mild interest. My Mum wasn't there to pick me up yet. She probably had expected me to stand staring in awe for a few minutes longer than I had.  
  
The fellowship of the ring. I had made my decision. They were watching it, whether they wanted to or not. In fact, Kristie, Josh and I were going to gather in my living room this afternoon with all the characters and watch it. The only thing left to do was pick everyone up.  
  
My mom pulled up in our van and I hopped in. Eowyn was in the back eyeing a hamburger suspiciously. I laughed and plopped in the front seat.  
  
"Got it?"  
  
"Yup, We picking up Josh first?"  
  
"Yes, that we are."  
  
"His parents won't be home all day, right?"  
  
"Right." My mom turned out of the parking lot "You sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Positive." I turned back to Eowyn "You excited?"  
  
She looked up "What? Oh, yes, very." She began to eye the French fries.  
  
I laughed; happy meals hadn't gone over so well.  
  
We turned into Josh's driveway. Josh ran out the back door followed by the middle-earthean ones.  
  
Aragorn and Eomer sat in the very back with Eowyn. Sam, and Gimli, after some persuading, sat at their feet. Gandalf sat in one of the middle two seats and Elrond sat in the other. I sighed again. This was not going to be a fun ride. Josh sat on the floor behind the driver's seat.  
  
When we arrived at Kris' house. Merry and Pippin filled in the space between the two middle seats and Kris sat between the two front seats. Arwen and Galadriel sat in the remaining area. Our van was packed.  
  
As soon as we pulled in the driveway at my house, we all hopped out. Once we had all gotten in the house, we found where we were all going to sit to watch the movie. I counted seats slowly. Two couches and a love seat.  
  
Eowyn, Arwen and Galadriel ended up sitting on one couch and Faramir, Boromir, and Eomer sat on the other. The hobbits sat on the love seat. Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Legolas, Haldir, and Elrond sat on the floor. There simply was not enough room for sixteen extra people! We dealt with it the best we could though.  
  
After Kris and Josh helped me pop ten bags of popcorn, they settled in and I stepped up to the DVD player.  
  
"Please let this turn out all right." I muttered as I pressed play.  
  
I sat down in front of the love seat and Kris and Josh looked nervously at me. I took in a deep rattling breath.  
  
The beginning scene opened and Galadriel smiled as she recognized her voice. Gandalf and Elrond leaned forward, very interested. Elrond raised an eyebrow during the battle of the last alliance.  
  
The shire, 60 years later.  
  
Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo flew off the couch and flopped in front of the TV on their stomachs. Gandalf chuckled as Legolas and Haldir took advantage of the now empty seats.  
  
Frodo's eyes widened considerably "That's me!" he shouted gleefully.  
  
All four smiled from ear to ear as Gandalf and Frodo rode through hobbiton. They shouted out several times as they recognized places and people they knew.  
  
Frodo smiled as Bilbo opened the front door of bag end. "I miss the old rascal." He sighed.  
  
The party had to be the biggest hit.  
  
Sam blushed vibrantly "I never acted like that around Rosie!"  
  
Merry, Pippin, and Frodo laughed.  
  
Merry and Pippin grew angrier by the moment though "We would never do anything like that!" the said in unison "Steal Gandalf's fireworks, it's preposterous!"  
  
Gandalf simply smiled.  
  
I handed the hobbits another four bags of popcorn, which kept them quiet until the prancing pony. It took them such a long time because they were clinging to each other in fear throughout the scenes involving their first encounters with the nazgul. The only other comments were from Boromir and Faramir, who pretty much went all gaga when Gandalf visited Minis Tirith.  
  
"Look Boromir! Our home!" cried Faramir happily.  
  
The scene shifted suddenly to Isengaurd and Gandalf shifted uneasily.  
  
Gimli turned cheerleader "Come on Gandalf!" he shouted in the middle of the fight between the two wizards. Frodo watched with rapt attention.  
  
They all gasped as the scene cut out and groaned with dissatisfaction. "What happened Gandalf?" asked Frodo, but was cut short by Pippin.  
  
Merry and Pippin asked several times if I had any ale at my house during the first part of the prancing pony scene. Then came Aragorn's chance to comment on something.  
  
"Did you know I actually feared for my life when you burst in with candlesticks and a chair? Not because you were dangerous, but because I thought you were insane."  
  
Merry and Pippin promptly tackled him.  
  
Frodo and Sam just shook their heads.  
  
Suddenly the piercing cry of the nazgul erupted from the TV's speakers and all heads turned swiveled back to the screen. Merry and Pippin no longer were attacking Aragorn, but hiding behind him.  
  
Everyone watched, their mouths hanging open in horror as the nazgul thrust their swords repeatedly through the beds where the hobbits supposedly lay.  
  
They all sighed with relief as the scene switched back to where the hobbits actually were, safe with Aragorn.  
  
"I knew perfectly well about second breakfast." Protested Aragorn "We had to get to Rivendell as soon as possible!" as Pippen glared at him, rubbing his forehead.  
  
The elves all frowned as the trees were torn down at Isengaurd. That didn't go over too well.  
  
Then came Weathertop. The hobbits all huddled together and Frodo clutched at his shoulder as the scene progressed. Gandalf frowned.  
  
Everyone was positively disgusted by the uruk-hai. Things were getting worse. It had started out fun, now as the film became darker, so did everyone's spirits.  
  
Aragorn held his breath as Arwen (I think they're an adorable couple actually) was chased by the nazgul and Frodo watched closely, as he had been a bit out of it when he had actually been there.  
  
Finally we had reached Rivendell. No one spoke a word until the council, totally wrapped up in the story. The council though, there was definitely talking.  
  
"You completely over-reacted Legolas." Sighed Boromir.  
  
"I did not!" Legolas said defensively and Faramir shook his head.  
  
"I think you both were over-reacting." He commented.  
  
Frodo sighed "What was I thinking?"  
  
And so the fellowship set out from Rivendell, a second time.  
  
"I can't believe you thought it was a cloud." Laughed Legolas.  
  
Gimli shot daggers in his direction.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are still arguing about this." Grumbled Aragorn.  
  
Boromir frowned as they began their ascent of Caradhras and Frodo inched away slowly. We all shook our heads.  
  
The storm hit and the fellowship began to whisper amongst themselves. Gimli hushed them all as they reached the gates of Moria. Gandalf began to mumble to himself.  
  
"I can't believe didn't get it. So simple! Unnecessary time wasted." Everyone laughed.  
  
"It was my fault!" wailed Pippin as the watcher in the water grabbed Frodo.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
Gimli started to cry.  
  
And didn't stop until Balin's tomb.  
  
He paused for a moment and began to sob again.  
  
That's when the truth came out.  
  
"This is where I disappeared." Commented Aragorn.  
  
Everyone then began to talk at once.  
  
So something had happened in Moria. They had all started disappearing at about the same time they had been fighting the cave troll in Moria. But what had happened? That question would have to wait, there was a movie to finish watching.  
  
I whistled loudly and everyone quieted down.  
  
"What new devilry is this?" said the TV Boromir.  
  
The real life Boromir nodded in agreement.  
  
The real life Gandalf answered before the movie Gandalf "Some thing worse than anything you have seen yet."  
  
"Worse? What could be worse?" commented Gimli between sniffles.  
  
"Shhh! Pay attention!" said Aragorn shortly "We have not seen any of this yet!"  
  
They all watched in horror as Gandalf fought with the Balrog, then smiled with satisfaction as the balrog fell.  
  
Then their eyes widened as Gandalf fell.  
  
There was silence.  
  
The watched quietly as they entered Lothlorien. Haldir and Galadriel leaned forward, very interested in what was to happen.  
  
"Never!" said Haldir loudly "Never would I be so rude!"  
  
Galadriel rolled her eyes "Oh yes you would." She shrieked suddenly "Am I really that fat in that dress?"  
  
They watched as the fellowship boated down the Anduin. As soon as they were to shore I announced the movie would soon be over. They all nodded and watched.  
  
Faramir looked at his brother "You would betray Frodo?"  
  
"I knew it." Said Aragorn slowly and then sighed "And then I let him go."  
  
They all watched as the battle at Amon Hen began.  
  
Then suddenly it struck me.  
  
Boromir watched with confidence as his TV twin blew the horn of Gondor.  
  
"Shit!" I swore quietly under my breath.  
  
Everyone was on the edge of their seats.  
  
"Shit!" I swore again, getting up and heading towards the Tv.  
  
It was too late.  
  
Boromir watched, eyes wide in horror as his TV twin fell to his knees.  
  
Merry and Pippin's eyes widened in fear.  
  
The scene cut to Frodo and Sam, right after Aragorn's little good bye speech with Boromir.  
  
The movie ended and the credits began to roll.  
  
I pressed the stop button.  
  
Boromir stood.  
  
"There is no force in this world, or middle earth, that will convince me to return."  
  
He walked slowly out of the living room and toward the basement. Faramir and Aragorn got up to follow him.  
  
I look helplessly at Josh and Kristie.  
  
"This was a really bad idea." We all said at once.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, how was it? Good, bad...LMK. I know it moved kind of fast and it might be a bit confusing, but I did my best. 


	8. Chapter Eight: An Idea Is Sparked

Well, here it is, the long kept chapter eight. schools being a real b***h. It's been so long since I've had the time, energy, or even imagination for that matter. Do forgive me for taking so long. Chocolate fudge brownies for all my patient fans! ((And some Leggy too!)) There may be a few spelling errors as my spell check won't work for some bizare reason.  
  
Chapter Eight~ An Idea is Sparked  
  
~*~  
  
One week after the movie incident, we were all crammed into the family room basement. All of us except Justin. The lucky bugger was in California for two weeks. Kadi's parents had finally agreed to let Gandalf and the rest of the gang at his house stay in the shed. After the movie catastrophe, Boromir and Faramir had switched places with Aragorn and Eomer though, who were now at my house. Only brilliant little Kristie had managed to keep her rents from finding out about the band of elves and hobbits she had galavanting about her house.  
  
Outside, the sky was steely gray and rain pounded down on the roof. The occasional rumble of thunder could be heard and every now and then lightening would flash across the sky. It was a truely misserable day.  
  
Kristie sighed "School starts in less than a month guys."  
  
We all sighed.  
  
"Our first year of highschool." I mummbledd gloomily. ((note: In the first chapter I make a reference to the "Ari and Boromir" story. Thats my mistake, that acctually took place this past year. The only reason I added it was for comedy. In the story, we actually haven't started high school yet. Just so you know I was aware of my mistake! :) thnx))  
  
Kadi nodded "And we won't all be going to the same school."  
  
We both looked at Kristie. "Yeah." we all said at once.  
  
A few more moments of silence followed before I finally spoke up "We'll still all go see The Two Towers together."  
  
Kadi wrinkle her nose "Yeah fun."  
  
Kristie smiled "Yeah, we will, even if we have to tie Kadi up in a sack and drag her there."  
  
Kadi gave Kristie the "Merry" look. As in: Don't give Becca any ideas.  
  
We all laughed.  
  
"I have an idea." Kristie declared amongst the slowly diminishing giggles.  
  
Kadi and I Stopped "Yeah?"  
  
"A huge summer farewell party."  
  
We looked at each other for a moment before we all started babbling.  
  
"We'll have a huge cook out."  
  
"With a big water balloon war."  
  
"And I'll get Mr. K to DJ."  
  
"We'll invite only our closest friends."  
  
"And will make it hawaiin themed."  
  
"With tiki-torches."  
  
"And grass skirts."  
  
"And limbo."  
  
"And we'll get all kinds of cool decorations."  
  
Needless to say, we started our plans right away, which involved several humerous phone calls...  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Jordan!"  
  
"Beako! The prancing pony!"  
  
"Long time no chat!"  
  
"What's up."  
  
"We're having a party."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Hawaiin themed and you're invited. It's on the 23rd."  
  
"oh, will there be leis?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey John."  
  
"Um, why are you calling me."  
  
"We're having a party!"  
  
"Um, okay, is that all."  
  
"John."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Knock it off."  
  
"You're creeping me out."  
  
"Yes, I know I'm good at that."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"It's on the 23rd."  
  
"Why should I come?"  
  
"Justin's going to be there. It won't be just me and KP to pester you."  
  
"OKay, maybe I'll come."  
  
~*~  
  
And so we invited a whole group of pals and many more phone calls were made. Our party date was set. It was in a week. Decorations were being shipped and we were completing party lists, getting food, etc.  
  
We had no idea what we had started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there it is, short, but sweet. The next chapter will be short too, but the chapter after that is PAR-TAY time. I hope you enjoyed. It might take me about a week and a half for the next one. Teachers have decided to give a ton of HW. Keep posted! I'll update ASAP. Like I said, my imagination is totally gone with the wind. The next chappies will be better though. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Party Preperations and a S...

Chapter Nine  
  
Party Preparations and a Surprise  
  
~*~  
  
I sat on the front porch humming a random song as I watched the sun come up. Today was the big day before the party. Exactly one week until school started and I didn't really feel like going back, but then again I did. It was going to be a whole new school year, new friends, a much bigger school, and a bigger range of people with which to make friends. Life was going pretty good.  
  
I checked my watch and discovered it was nearly seven, which meant Kadi would be there any minute to help set up for the party. I stood and yawned, sliding my slippers back on. We live on a pretty 'out-in-the-country' type road.so no one really cared that I was lounging in a lawn chair on our front porch in my pajamas. Just as I reached the front door, Kadi's mom pulled into the driveway and Kadi hopped out of the car, sleep over gear in tow.  
  
"Hey Becca!" She grinned "So when do we start getting ready?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "Well, KP should be here by eight."  
  
She nodded "Right, so what are we going to do until then."  
  
"Take an inventory."  
  
"Righty then, lead the way. But first." she paused before entering "Do you have any coffee?"  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later we were sprawled on my bedroom floor, coffee in hand and bags upon bags of party supplies in front of us.  
  
"Okay." I started. "Non-alcoholic Pina Colada's are in the freezer. We've got Six bottles of each Pepsi, Sierra Mist, Dr. Pepper, and root beer. We've got seven bottles of Mountain dew, one extra for us tonight. Um, lets see, my moms going to make a fruit tray and a veggie tray. We're ordering a huge order of subs from Dibello's. What else? Um, my mom is taking up to Tops so we can get a bunch of stuff in bulk. We've got 2 bags each of regular, sour cream and onion, Salt and Vinegar and cheddar potato chips. A bag of Pretzels, A bag of crunchy and of puff cheetos, and salsa and tortilla chips are also here. I think my moms going to order pizza too." I stopped and gasped for breath.  
  
Kadi was staring at me slack jawed. "That is a lot of food."  
  
I ignored her and rambled on "We've got leis, get your mind out of the gutter. We've got those mini Pine-apple lights, a limbo thing, coconut glasses, enough ice bags to fill the Arctic sea, and we've got a bunch of prizes for games, all Hawaiian theme. We've got some blow up monkeys and palm trees. What else do we need."  
  
"Me." Kristie entered the room "Starting without me huh?"  
  
"Nope. Just taking inventory. Are you staying tonight too?"  
  
"Yup." Who's on the invite list?"  
  
"Um, let me see. Us three, all the Lotr people. John, Josh, Joe and Travis, though he probably won't come. There's Jordan and Alex too I believe, Josh will be happy about that. Um, Me, you and Kadi's parents as well as Josh's. I'm not sure who else. I guess anyone else who shows up is fair game."  
  
KP nodded. "You invited ALEX? Any way I heard you talking before. That's a lot of food for so little people."  
  
I cleared my throat as Frodo wandered aimlessly into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawned before he flopped down using Kadi's sleeping bag for a pillow. Kristie's mouth formed into a large O. Kadi just mumbled something about hobbit germs as she looked warily at Frodo.  
  
Legolas came in the room, saw me in my pajamas, mumbled an apology and dragged Frodo out.  
  
"That's okay elfy. Come back any time now, you hear?" KP said in a high pitched girly voice. We fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
~*~  
  
It was three by the time we had all the decorations up. My mom was about to take us to the super market to buy anything else we thought was necessary and we were just finishing surveying our handy work.  
  
I sighed dramatically as we piled into the car. "We should have given up when the light went out on the Pine-apple thing."  
  
We all groaned. It had taken us three hours to figure out what light was causing the whole strand to flicker and fizzle.  
  
Within a few minutes we were walking into Tops, glad to get into the air conditioning and out of the hot summer sun. My mom went right to the produce section and we headed to bulk. Three large bags of assorted candy later, we were in the snack isle picking up some Sobe drinks.  
  
As we headed back home we talked about nonsense and decided what we were going to do the next day.  
  
~*~  
  
Short, but sweet.anyway.the surprise was that I invited Alex.anyway.I'll write more ASAP.. remember.I don't wrote more until I get at least one review.  
  
Random Muse: You never said that!  
  
Me: I just did!  
  
Random Muse: Okay, I guess that's okay then. 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Tugboat Theory

OKAY TRINITY! Lol...yes, you have reviewed a lot. * hands Trinity a gift certificate to an online LOTR store * Sorry I can't give you a real one..I'm broke.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The Tugboat Theory  
  
~*~  
  
I yawned and glared at my cat Milkshake. She was at the foot of my bed and attacking my foot every time I moved. Pippin was seated at my desk and playing with my paperweight. I tilted my head as far to the right as was possible. The clock said 7:30. A loud snore tore through the room and Pippin dropped the paperweight with a squeak. I tried not to laugh as I shoved my cat off the end of my bed with my foot. She hissed and ran into my closet.  
  
Leaning over the bed, I saw the culprit. Kadi was sprawled all across the bedroom floor and falling out of her sleeping bag. Kristie looked trapped as Kadi rolled over again and she was caught between the desk chair and my bed.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Kristie hissed, trying to free herself.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, actually, I'm usually the one snoring."  
  
"I'm so comforted."  
  
Pippin peered over the edge of the chair and grinned.  
  
My attention, however, was on my cat, who was now attacking Kadi's feet.  
  
"Five more minutes! God, you're such a bitch." Kadi mumbled.  
  
Kristie and I exchanged glances.  
  
I had a sudden idea.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm not waking her up!" Legolas protested as we shoved him towards my bedroom door.  
  
"Oh yes you are!" I grunted as I pushed him again.  
  
"You know," Kristie said, as equally labored "Maybe we should be a little nicer. He is the cute one."  
  
"Be more descriptive. He's hot, sexy - "  
  
"I'm also right here." He said leisurely, leaning against the doorframe, somehow no longer being shoved through the door.  
  
"How does he do that?"  
  
"Elven grace." He grinned.  
  
Kristie and me returned the favor.as we shoved him in.  
  
"Elven grace that." I laughed as he fell backwards and onto Kadi. Kadi screamed and Legolas jumped up looking as though he'd seen a ghost. Kadi grabbed my hairbrush off my desk and started attacking him.  
  
"Think we should help him?" Kristie looked only mildly worried.  
  
"Well, I'd say no, but the books wouldn't be the same if Legolas had his head bashed in."  
  
"I say we leave him."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later, Legolas had retreated into the basement (sporting a black eye and injured pride) and all three of us were at the breakfast table. Several boxes of cereal were spread all over and we were taking what little was left after the hobbits had come through.  
  
"That was really mean you know." Kadi said as she poured milk into her bowl of honey combs. "But then again, it's probably the only time I'll be able to say I had Legolas on top of me."  
  
Kristie and I made retching noises as Kadi laughed at her vulgar comment. Strider, who was sitting on the couch watching the news looked considerably scarred.  
  
"I find it hilarious that Legolas likes Cheerios." Kristie said as she ate cheerios, plain.  
  
"I find it hilarious that all the characters from our houses found room in the basement." I added.  
  
They all looked at me blankly and then at Frodo as he walked by yawning. He grabbed the box of fruit loops and flopped on the couch next to Strider. Arwen came up from the basement looking immaculate as always. She shoved Frodo over and sat next to Strider who nearly choked on his bagel.  
  
"I find it funny that Arwen gets that reaction out of him." Kadi laughed.  
  
"Yes, but you don't find it hilarious." I commented.  
  
"What?"  
  
I sighed "Nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
It was ten minutes to the party and I was posted at the door. Kadi and Kristie were in the backyard finishing setting up. Legolas was on the couch sulking.  
  
"Ten more minutes." I said happily.  
  
Strider, who was at the kitchen table, looked up.  
  
Legolas glared and said nothing.  
  
"Oh, I feel so loved."  
  
Pippin popped up out in front of the door  
  
"Some one's here!!!"  
  
"Calm down!" I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"Look! Look! Look! Looooooook!" He pointed wildly and I sighed as Justin came up the drive. Gandalf hit Sam on the head with his staff and Sam glared at him. Several neighbors were coming out of their houses to see who the strange people were.  
  
"Oh man, I don't know that this is a good idea."  
  
Gandalf reached the door first and burst in. If he was trying to appear regal or important.it didn't work. His robes caught on the door handle and he fell over. We all turned an odd purple shade as he stood up. It was so hard not to laugh. He gave us all an 'I meant to do that' look before heading to my back door and going out onto the back porch. There was a loud squeal and Kristie and Kadi flew in the house, nearly knocking him over again. Boromir and Eomer came in the door next. After the little movie incident, Boromir had gone to Josh's and Aragorn had come to my house.  
  
Once the whole group were in the house, they went out in the backyard and I posted myself at the front door. I winced as I heard a chip bag explode. Had to be the hobbits. With a start, I realized that John, Joe and Travis had all arrived. I groaned and put my head in my hands. The epitome ((I hope I used that right)) of dorkiness was now walking up the drive. Putting on a smile I directed them to the backyard.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was there and hanging around. The music was playing, food and drinks being passed around, and LOTR characters were being met with considerable enthusiasm. We were already out of chips and would soon be out of Pina Colada's. Kadi was trying to convince everyone that we should listen to some no name band. We all convinced her it wasn't a good idea and put in a mix CD.  
  
About an hour before the party ended, a few of our guests had to leave. Including Alex. We all said our tearful.well.moderately sad good bye's and went back out side. It was now down to Jordan, Josh, Kadi, and Kristie. Oh, and me too. We were all milling about the yard.  
  
"You know, this party was actually kind of laid back." Kristie kicked a clump of dirt across the yard.  
  
"Yeah, I think we needed some more - hey, what's Gimli doing talking to Mr. K?"  
  
Mr. K was grinning and nodding. He looked up and followed Gimli's gaze.which was resting on Galdriel. We all exchanged glances, and started laughing.  
  
And we laughed even harder as Gimli started dancing to the Nutty Professor theme song. It was a totally unexpected move on his part. Galdriel looked ready to kill.  
  
And so the party went until the late hours of the night. Well, until about eight in the evening. All the LOTR people had left except Merry, Pippin, Arwen and Galadriel. The hobbits were talking to Frodo and Galadriel was talking to Haldir and Legolas. Eowyn, Kadi, and I were walking down the trails my father had made back through the field behind our house.  
  
"So school starts in a week." KP broke the silence. A bird called out somewhere in the brush.  
  
"Yeah." I shrugged "And you'll be going to the academy."  
  
She sighed "Yeah, it kinda sucks, eh?"  
  
Kristie and I had gone to the same middle school since the sixth grade. She had been my friend when no one else was, and we had stuck together since then. I bit my lip as I thought of a metaphor she had used in the sixth grade.  
  
We had been in science, it was during free study and everyone was talking chatting. I sat in the front, in the corner against the wall. I wasn't very popular, needless to say, and I hadn't been having a very good week either. KP slid into the seat next to me and grinned.  
  
"Why the long face Beaks?"  
  
I shrugged "Oh you know, the usual, the whole world hates me and I have no friends." I paused "Except you and Kadi, but she doesn't go to this school."  
  
"You got a piece of paper?"  
  
I sighed and pulled one out of my backpack. Great, this was just great. I was spilling all my troubles on some one who wanted a piece of paper.  
  
"Look at it this way Beaks." I looked over and down at the paper, where she had drawn three large blocks.  
  
I shrugged "Like what?"  
  
"Hang on, I'm getting to the point. Now, there are people in life, who are like barges." I snorted and she rolled her eyes "Pay attention. Not in the sense that they're particularly ugly, or that their fat, but they're barges. They carry a heavy load their whole life, and as life goes on." she drew several squiggly circles on each of the blocks ".They get all rusty, and full of holes. Stressed out, ready to quit." She looked up at me. "In times like that, they need a couple of tugboats, to bring them to port so they can be fixed up. Those tugboats are like friends; they pull you through to safer waters. Right now, you're like the barge. And I, am like the tugboat." She drew two smaller blocks alongside one of the large blocks. "I'll always be your tugboat, and Kadi, is the other tugboat, and hopefully, someday, when one of us is the barge, the other two tugboats will be there for them."  
  
I shook my head. We were almost back to the lake. In a simple metaphor, What a tugboat is to a barge, she had brought me out of my little depression hole. I had realized right then, as Jordan looked over her shoulder and started laughing "A tugboat?" that I had found a true friend, one I needed to hold onto.  
  
Now, three years later, we were about to be torn apart in a way. This was the end. We were going to different schools.  
  
Right then, as we walked along the shore of the lake, we made a deal, a pact of sorts. We would never lose contact; we would always be friends.  
  
As I stood on the driveway a mere ten minutes later, I watched the car pull out of the drive and smiled. "We'll go see Two Towers with the middle earthean ones!" she yelled out the window as she tried to keep Merry and Pippin from climbing onto her lap.  
  
I grinned as I went back into the house. All and all, the party had been a success.  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah! I've finally written the next chappie.more ASAP!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Plot Twist Anyone?

Chapter Eleven  
  
Plot Twist Anyone?  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Kadi nearly plowed into me as I came to a stop in the middle of the hall.  
  
"What the hell was that??" Kadi shoved me along. 2,000 kids in one building could cause a pretty damn big traffic jam.  
  
I managed a strangled reply something like "Him."  
  
"Him." He was the green haired god. He was also a junior, and I a lowly freshman. Hah, figures.  
  
"Hergmn?" Kadi repeated slowly, still walking behind me and making sure that I kept walking.  
  
"_HIIIIIIM_." I hissed slowly.  
  
Kadi blinked and then shook her head. "The guy with the green hair again? You have major issues."  
  
This was going to be a long day.  
  
One month into school and I was still doing okay. All the Lord of the rings people were safe and unharmed by the crazy world around them. Well....actually, Frodo had a black eye thanks to me. I had thrown my calculator across the room in disgust and frustration and....you get the picture. A hobbit can scream louder than you think.  
  
"Uh...Becca...lunch?" Kadi grabbed my arm and steered me into the cafeteria.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." I went back to my previous train of thought.  
  
Kristie had gotten so busy that the characters at her house had been shoved off on us. Oh yay. Now, I had Galadriel, Arwen, Eowyn, Frodo, Legolas, and Haldir running around my basement. Kadi's shed was stuffed to the roof with Eomer, Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Merry, and Pippen. Poor Josh was left with Gandalf, Gimli, Sam, and Elrond, the same as in the very beginning. Though, the short and hairy man-like creature hadn't rampaged through the living room like before.  
  
All our parents knew...which of course had caused some problems at first. Now though, they were used to it, we were used to it...and we generally got along.  
  
Now the cold weather was coming and we had to figure out what to do about the guys in Kadi's shed. It would be way too cold out there once the snow fell. We could put them in the attic...but that would mean strange middle- earthean men tramping through her room at odd hours of the night to use the bathroom.  
  
I was sure she wouldn't agree to that.  
  
"Hey guys!" Bri slid into a chair at the lunch table as soon as we arrived and we took seats as well. Ari was no where to be seen.  
  
"The flu. Poor Ari." Bri muttered.  
  
"Dude, that was so creepy..."  
  
Bri laughed "I just know you Beck..."  
  
Oh joy...a whole long and boring lunch period was ahead. Lunch...and school in general, was boring when you knew that half of Middle Earth's famous population was at home watching TV.  
  
Fun Fun.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
I landed with a thud as something, or some one slammed into my chest and sent me sprawling across the floor.  
  
"Pippin?" I untangled myself from the little guys limbs and stood up "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm spending the night!"  
  
Oh joy. "Awesome!"  
  
I glanced up and looked around. Everyone but the characters from Josh's house were lounging around. Great, they'd all just witnessed my graceful hobbit induced fall.  
  
Faramir...gar...wouldn't go there...musn't...mess...with...history! He was Eowyn's. But hey, he could be adorable at times.  
  
What was I thinking? Legolas had just walked over and was offering a hand to help me up. Drool....  
  
No!!!!!!!  
  
Resist the ears! Resist the grin! Resist the hot elf factor!!  
  
Argh!  
  
"Thanks Leggy." I got to my feet slowly and started off towards the kitchen.  
  
This was getting harder and harder, not to mention weirder and weirder. The middle earth crew had been living in my house, and my friends houses since the middle of the summer.  
  
Definitely creepy.  
  
The phone rang just as I was opening the fridge and I tried to keep the door open with one foot and stretch across the kitchen to get it at the same time. Bad idea.  
  
I tumbled into a heap on the floor and got to my feet before picking up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
There was a pause. I kicked the refrigerator.  
  
"Uh...hello?" I muttered again.  
  
"Hello Becca."  
  
Some deep, male voice...ooooooookay... "Erm...hi?"  
  
"I've been waiting a very long time to talk to you. You have something of mine."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...I might be able to return it to you if I knew who you were."  
  
"You know who I am, but that isn't important right now. What is, is that you have something of mine, and I want it back."  
  
"Dude! Who are you? You're like friggin Darth Vader on steroids!!"  
  
He was pissing me off...I couldn't help it.  
  
"You have something of mine, I've sent a few friends over to get it."  
  
"Uh...sure...but there's no one here."  
  
There was a cold laughter at the other end of the line. "Look outside."  
  
I peered around the corner of the kitchen and nearly dropped the phone as I looked out the back door.  
  
"Knock knock..." the voice crooned, and then the line went dead.  
  
Legolas came into the kitchen, walking by the back door totally oblivious as I stared a it with horror. He sort of stopped and looked out the window behind me. The same look that must have been on my face spread over his.  
  
It was then that something flew through the screen of the open kitchen window, pinning me to the ground. I think I screamed, and then all went black. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Thing

Chapter Twelve  
  
The...Thing

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Becca, earth to Becca?"  
  
Some one was shaking me.  
  
"Becca, come on! Wake up please!"  
  
I wanted to kill them.  
  
"Becca! Legolas just hopped out the kitchen window in pursuit of the," the persons voice faltered and they paused before continuing "The thing."  
  
I sat bolt upright. A crazed elf after a thing would definitely not go over well with the neighbors.  
  
I immediately fell back against the cupboard as Kadi continued to look down at me. "Oww! Head!" I groaned before finally getting to my feet. Whatever this thing was, it had given me a pretty good smack.  
  
"Eww! Look at your arm." Kadi wrinkled her nose and pointed.  
  
I looked cautiously and then wrinkled my own nose.  
  
Blood trickled down my arm from a cut just above my elbow. Funny thing was, it was shaped like an eye. Hah, a red eye.  
  
"Eww." I agreed and looked out the back window and saw that the evil, dark figures that had been there before the little monsters dramatic entrance had knocked me out cold were gone. One problem solved right there.  
  
I was suddenly aware of all the LOTR characters crowding around in the dining room and looking at me in a rather curious manner.  
  
"Um, we should probably go after the thing, huh." I muttered. Kadi nodded, then shook her head.  
  
"You can, but I'm not going. Take the guys with you."  
  
I glanced over at Faramir, Aragorn, Eomer, and Boromir, who were all grinning and waving. Eowyn was glaring at Kadi.  
  
"And Eowyn!" Kadi added quickly with a nervous giggle and ducked out of the kitchen.  
  
I sighed, looked once more at the tattered window screen, closed the window, then said "Alright, last warrior type out the front door is a rotten mushroom..."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry!" I hissed. I'd just stepped on Aragorn's foot for the third time. We were stalking through the fields behind my house, all six of us perfectly visible and brandishing swords. If the crazed elf and thing didn't freak out the neighbors, we certainly would.  
  
Legolas was no where in sight and it was starting to worry me. I had gotten a detailed description of the thing from Eowyn as we trekked through the backyard waving and grinning fake little grins at the neighbors.  
  
Two feet tall, the face of a goblin, a mini version of a cave trolls body and a bright red eye tattoo on it's cheek.  
  
Oh joy. Probably Sarumon playing around with his chemistry kit again. If it was Sarumon, and it probably was. All I could picture every time I started to doubt was Lurtz.  
  
"Look there!" Faramir growled suddenly, crouching low to the ground. He was leaning forward and holding himself up with on hand splayed on the ground and reaching for his sword with the other.  
  
We all dropped to a crouched position and peered through the dry and waving grass. Sure enough, a flash of gray-green could be seen now and again as the 'thing' ran along it's merry way.  
  
So where was Leggy?  
  
"Where's Legolas?" Boromir muttered.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"There!" Aragorn hissed, waving his hand to silence him. Legolas was going all guerilla warfare man, creeping after it.  
  
"Good, now, heh, where'd the thing go?" I giggled nervously.  
  
Sure enough, the midget troll thing had disappeared.  
  
"Um...." Eomer waved his finger furiously behind us "Um...um...um...."  
  
We all looked at each other, and then slowly over our shoulders.  
  
The thing was standing behind us, flanked by four or five big brothers. Or sisters. Whatever they were, they were exact copies of the ugly little guy. Only bigger. Much bigger.  
  
We all looked at each other again before hoping to our feet and taking off towards Legolas.  
  
Screaming like girls.  
  
Fighting baddies is so overrated. Nine times out of ten, running is the best option in the face of pure evil. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Evil Elves?

Well, I'm starting to move away from the sentimental teenage drivel in this story, though not completely. I just think it's time to kick all the fantasy up a notch. So hang on tight and keep reviewing!  
  
**Chapter Thirteen  
  
Evil Elves? 0o**  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Crap. Crap. Crap. Okay, the situation is dire. I'm allowed. Shit.  
  
I closed my eyes and scrambled backwards through the leaves. I had no clue where the others had gone and I was almost positive I had just heard one of them scream. We had been running, then split up, hoping to lose the baddies as we looped back and around towards my house. Only I hadn't lost the baddie, and I had run in pointless circles screaming like an idiot until I dived into the bushes. I was pretty sure I had lost it. The baddie and my mind.  
  
I backed up a couple more feet. Some one grabbed me by the shoulders roughly and clamped a hand over my mouth as I started to scream.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
Who the hell?  
  
"Mmmumph mumphle mupmph."  
  
What I was trying to say was, well, rather profane. Use your imagination.  
  
There was silence for a moment, and the person behind me shifted funny, as though confused. Finally I heard, "What?"  
  
"Mmmumph mumphle mupmph."  
  
Another confused silence. Whoever it was removed their hand.  
  
"Thank you." I turned around slowly and my mouth fell open.  
  
An elf was looking at me curiously. A very hot yet very evil looking elf. Things just kept getting better and better.  
  
He was on his knees, hands resting on his lap. He looked like he probably would have been taller than me if we had both been standing. Coal black hair fell down and around his shoulders, some of it tucked behind his ears, and crystal blue eyes peered out from a long, narrow face. He was dressed all middle earthean and had, you might have guessed, a red eye tattooed on his cheek.  
  
What. The. Hell.  
  
More awkward silence passed by. Finally, when I couldn't stand it any longer, I got to my feet and slowly backed away and out of the bushes.  
  
The instant I was clear of them I looked around and sighed with relief. I was in the same old familiar field behind my house. None of the other LOTR people were stalking around anymore, and I couldn't see any of the things either. So far so good.  
  
"Excuse me - "  
  
"EEP!" I stumbled forward and then whirled around, coming face to face with the evil elf.  
  
He looked at me for a moment, one eyebrow raised as I blathered on.  
  
"But! Where? The baddies...and the others...were here...and now you are...but you're a baddie...and ARGH!!!"  
  
"Hirwirion!" A voice rang out.  
  
I jumped a foot and whirled around "ARGH!!"  
  
Another elf, much like first, but with longer hair and a rounder face came running from where the trees began at the back of the field. He was holding a long and curved knife in one hand, elvish script wrapping it's way around the blade.  
  
This shit was getting too freaky for me.  
  
"Hirwirion! The master wishes to speak with y...who is this?"  
  
"One of the peoples of this earth I should think." he said looking back and forth once between me and the new elf.  
  
"Is she the one?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
The first elf, Hirwirion, shook his head "I don't think so. She didn't even hear me following her."  
  
I was so confused.  
  
"Um...I have to go home now." I mumbled something about a burning turkey and started back across the field.  
  
When I glanced Back, Hiriwirion and the other were heading back towards the tree line.  
  
I blinked and shook my head before starting off at a run back towards the house. Definitely losing my mind.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))  
  
I hadn't had the door open more than thirty second when I was enveloped in a hobbit hug.  
  
Once I had pried all four hobbits loose, they began rambling something about everyone being back and okay but that Legolas was hurt and blah blah blah blah.  
  
Suddenly it sunk in.  
  
"Well! Where's Legolas?!"  
  
"He's fine." Eowyn came out of the kitchen followed by Arwen.  
  
Legolas came out a moment later, his whole arm wrapped in gauze.  
  
I blinked and felt my eye twitch.  
  
"It's just a burn." He muttered.  
  
My eye twitched again.  
  
"I'm not even asking."  
  
I turned and stalked into the living room and finally flopped on the couch.  
  
"Everyone in here for a conference." I called, getting comfortable. I got the feeling this would be a long one.  
  
Once everyone was seated in the living room, I called Josh and told him to bring the others. I explained the situation to his mother, who said she drive him right over and hung up.  
  
We all talked about nothing in particular until everyone got there. Once Gandalf and everyone else who had just arrived were seated, I started.  
  
"Please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw the evil elves."  
  
Everyone blinked collectively.  
  
"Ooooookay...apparently so. Perhaps I should elaborate."  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Okay, well, I was almost kidnapped by two evil elves, Hirwirion and some other el - "  
  
"What did you say?" Legolas looked up suddenly, watching me steadily from across the room.  
  
"I was almost kidnapped by two evil elves, Hirwirion and - "  
  
"Stop...I knew a Hirwirion."  
  
We all exchanged glances.  
  
"Did he happen to be evil?" I asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head "No, at least not while I knew him. He traveled to the east though right before I left for Rivendell. I suppose something could have happened, but I doubt it."  
  
"Different Hirwirion maybe?"  
  
"Maybe." he said sitting back in the recliner.  
  
Some how, I doubted it. Something had happened in middle earth, I had a horrible feeling in my stomach. Something bad had happened, and middle earth's strongest, most important, good characters hadn't been there to stop it. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Uhoh

**Chapter Fourteen  
  
Uh-oh  
**  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
I slipped out the back door and into the night.  
  
Things had definitely taken a strange turn that day. All summer we had had parties and dealt with normal teen dramas with the small twist of LOTR characters appearing. After the initial shock and all, pretty much nothing had changed. There were no dark and evil plots, only fun and games. Now, in less than twelve hours everything had changed and taken on a darker hue.  
  
I was going to find out what was really going on if it was the last thing I did.  
  
I went across the backyard as silently as I could. The moon was full, so there was plenty of light to see by. It was close to midnight and I wasn't worried about the neighbors spotting me. I was worried about the baddies.  
  
I reached the edge of the yard and plunged into the grasses and weeds.  
  
It was much harder to move silently there. Even when I moved slowly and carefully, there was the constant dry slithering sound of the tall grass sliding past me.  
  
I came to a halt as I reached a tall and lonely tree standing in the middle of the field and instantly fell to my knees. Just beyond, a fire glowed brightly, but there seemed to be no one there. Hmmmm...  
  
It was then, crouched in the grass, trying to see what I could, that I heard a soft growl behind me.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
I quickly rolled over and onto my back.  
  
And looked right up into the face of a warg.  
  
"Heh...nice puppy?" A big plop of drool landed in the middle of my forehead.  
  
"Woah." A voice said softly and the warg lifted it's head slightly. I looked past the creature and felt something I never thought I'd feel at the sight of a baddies face. Relief.  
  
Hirwirion was seated atop the warg, laughing quietly as he looked down at me. I started to grin...and felt another plop of drool land between my eyes.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hirwirion patted the warg on the nose and it lay down in the grass with a small whine. I stood off to the side, wiping drool off my face and watching with a raised eyebrow.  
  
When Hirwirion finally turned back, I had seated myself next the fire. He watched me for a moment before sitting himself.  
  
"Now, what are you doing sneaking about this late at night?"  
  
I shrugged "Trying to find out what the hell is going on."  
  
He paused and looked up towards the sky for a moment before muttering "Some times I wonder about that myself."  
  
I shook my head "I think you have more of a clue than I do."  
  
He looked back down and laughed, a harsh and unfeeling laugh "Only slightly."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
He paused and took a deep breath "Do you know of a place called middle earth?"  
  
I laughed "Do I? There's a fellowship, a one ring, a big bad eye dude on top of a tower..."  
  
He watched me for a long moment as if trying to decide what he wanted to say. He drew in another breath and looked me in the eye "The fellowship has disappeared along with the one ring."  
  
"Who would have thought." I muttered flatly "Anyway, continue."  
  
He eyed me cautiously before continuing "Sauron made his final move when the fellowship disappeared, and even with the one ring gone, many of the peoples of middle earth fell swiftly to his grasp. Sauron built his armies swiftly of these defeated peoples, and Sarumon built more of his little creations. During all this preparation, Sauron searched middle earth endlessly for the missing ring. Then we discovered the gate."  
  
My mouth fell open and I shook my head "Woah, slow down dude." He looked up and I took a deep breath "You mean to tell me that middle earth is practically in chaos and all the free peoples of middle earth aren't that free anymore?" I paused "And there's a gate?"  
  
He nodded "Exactly."  
  
A gate? WTF was this?  
  
"The gate was discovered deep within Moria. We soon found out that this was where the fellowship had simply vanished, and also discovered that the gate could...shift about from place to place. Sauron set us to work then on finding out how to open the gate and how to make it shift as he desired. Once that was revealed, he opened it and sent many of his armies forth. He is here himself, and now all we need to do is find the ring and the fellowship. He wishes to control this world as well now."  
  
I slowly got to my feet and shook my head. This was some deep shit. "Look, I've really got to go." He continued to watch me as I gathered up my sweat jacket and started away.  
  
"You do not know where the fellowship is, do you? We almost captured Aragorn himself earlier today." He continued to watch me. Creepy...  
  
"Uh...nah...just happen to be acquainted. You don't happen to know Legolas do you?"  
  
He go to his feet and backed towards the warg, reaching for the long knife at his side. "I knew him once."  
  
Uh-oh again.  
  
I didn't ask anything else. I ran.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
He was way too fast...  
  
I finally made it out of he weeds and nearly tripped. I regained my balance and kept running. The warg snarled behind me and I fought the urge to scream. Just keep running...  
  
Someone was on the back porch, standing slowly, reaching over their shoulder. I was almost there...  
  
The warg let out a loud yelp and I heard a thud. There! I bounded up the stairs and slammed right into Legolas.  
  
"Oof?"  
  
He glanced down at me for a second, then shoved me out of the way and leapt down and over the porch railing.  
  
I closed my eyes for a second. For a minute all I could here was scuffling, fighting. When I opened my eyes, Legolas was dragging Hirwirion up the steps.  
  
Yay. A captive. Now all I had to do was think of a way to explain the warg to the neighbors in the morning. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Captive

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Captive**

Legolas dragged Hirwirion into the living room and dropped him before flopping on the couch. I followed behind him and stopped a few feet away, one eyebrow raised.

"Bastard..." Legolas spat, glancing at Hirwirion.

I blinked.

A moment more of the silence passed before I could hear someone coming up the basement stairs. The door opened, closed, and a moment later, Aragorn was standing next to me, looking as though he felt as awkward as I must have looked.

"Who is this Legolas?" He stepped around me and looked down at our captive, who moaned and rolled over.

A cry escaped Hirwirion's lips and he sat up quickly, searching for his blade, which was missing. Legolas got to his feet, holding the aforesaid weapon.

"How could you betray us?"

Hirwirion scrambled to his feet and fell backwards against the desk in the corner, muttering something in panic.

"Legolas, calm down." Aragorn said angrily. Legolas looked at him, startled, and then bowed his head as he sat down again. Aragorn then turned back to Hirwirion, who was looking at all three of us. His face was deathly pale and a small trickle of blood had dried on his upper lip. Legolas had gotten him pretty good.

More Silence.

Hirwirion jumped forward suddenly with another cry and was instantly knocked backwards by Legolas who had once more gotten to his feet.

All four of us then stood motionless.

The air was thick with tension, and everyone in the room felt it. Three warriors and myself, each warrior tense and ready to attack at the slightest movement of the others around him. I was unsure what to do. Should I wait until one of them snapped...or...

"Why don't we discuss this over tea or something?" I offered feebly, and all three turned to look at me. I paused a moment before muttering "Er...I'll take that as a yes."

I ducked out of the living room and prayed that everyone would behave.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When I returned with four cups of tea, I found the guys sitting and waiting for me calmly. Well, not calmly, but they weren't trying to kill each other, which was definitely a good thing, Legolas was seated on the edge of the couch, glaring at Hirwirion. Hirwirion's chest was heaving with each breath. Aragorn...he actually seemed remotely calm, and was watching the other two.

I smiled weakly and placed the tea on the coffee table. Aragorn smiled in thanks and took a cup, but Legolas was too preoccupied with trying to set Hirwirion on fire with his gaze, and Hirwirion was too busy trying the think of a way to escape no doubt.

"Uh guys...I think there's something you should hear about." I said quietly, looking at each of them in turn, making sure I had turned their attention to me. Once I was sure I did, I continued. "Hirwirion told me something very interesting tonight." I looked over at him "Hirwirion, would you mind telling them? If Legolas tries to attack you, I'll tackle him."

The hint of a smile? Good.

Hirwirion hesitated, as though not sure if he should, then drew in a slow and rattling breath before launching into a speech about the free peoples of middle earth and yadda yadda yadda.

The silence that followed after the speech, was the scariest silence that I've ever had to sit through.

"You lie." Legolas got to his feet and Both Aragorn and myself did as well to make sure he didn't do anything evil killer-ish.

"No." Aragorn said quietly "There is only truth in his eyes..." He then looked to the floor and sat down heavily in the chair behind him once more.

Legolas looked almost desperate for a second before doing the same, putting his head in his hands.

I stood there and looked to Hirwirion for a moment, he was looking at the wall and into space.

Well. It didn't go over too bad...heh.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Mom! I can't go to school! There's an evil dark lord in the woods!"

My mom stopping brushing my little brothers hair and raised an eyebrow. "That's almost as bad as the time you tried to stay home because there was a hurricane in Florida."

"Mom! If I don't stay home, there won't be a school to go to."

My mom shook her head "I don't think so. Look at it this way, if Sauron's already here and has a huge army in the woods, I highly doubt you're going to be able to solve the problem within eight hours. Go to school. Think of a plan and then you'll be all the more prepared."

Stupid Parents, Stupid Logic.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hirwirion was safely locked in the basement and under the guard of Eomer and Haldir. Legolas and Aragorn and the others were safe there as well...but no matter how much I thought about it throughout the day, it wasn't very comforting. So when lunch rolled around and I saw Kadi and Bri making their way over to my locker, I just about exploded, spilling out the whole story in a hushed and strained whisper.

Bridget raised and eyebrow and sighed "Are you sure Beck?"

"Dead serious!" I moaned "I've got another freaking elf in my basement!"

Kadi grinned lopsidedly "Oh, that doesn't sound too bad."

Silence.

"Ew?" I blinked before sighing loudly. "We need a plan."

"Have no fear." Bridget grabbed Kadi arm with one hand, and mine with her other before dragging us off to some unknown destination "I know just what to do."

"You know how to defeat and evil dark lord and his entire army? And how to get the fellowship back home, the ring destroyed, and middle earth freed and rebuilt?" I muttered snidely.

Bridget rolled her eyes and continued to drag us off in the direction of the technology wing.

This was bound to be interesting.


End file.
